Steins Gate: Inevitability of the Mandela Effect
by Brendanjoke
Summary: A fan made sequel to the original steins;gate set after the events of the movie. 10 months after Makise brought Okabe back to the steins;gate world line. Okabe,Mayuri and Daru attends a conference hosted by Makise. Okabe is then suddenly tossed into an another world line with no warning. Confused, Okabe struggles to figure out the cause for his transition between world lines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Time is like a river. Ever flowing with no signs of stopping. Rapidly moving onwards into the depths of infinity. Attempting to change the course of time will only prove futile. No matter how many obstacles is in its way. Time will continue to move forwards, never backwards, never stopping. Like the universe itself, time continues to expand, bigger, longer and more convoluted. But also like the universe, time can't go on forever, for everything has an end.

"Daru! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Shouted Okabe Rintarou who is more commonly referred to as Okarin. "I thought I said I didn't want to go." Clicking the mouse furiously, Itaru Hashida began to question the reason why he bothered coming to the lab today. "Nonsense Daru, it is clearly stated in the rules of the lab that if one goes, all go!" Said Okarin "Having one lab member missing from an important event can only mean one thing... The organization has taken them." Daru looked at Okarin with a blank face " I don't see what's so important about attending a conference. I rather stay here and continue playing." Okarin looks at Daru for a moment, slowly turns around and takes out his phone "It's me, yes it seems that unfortunately the organization has brainwashed lab member 003 a.k.a Itaru Hashida a.k.a Daru a.k.a Super Hacka ("it's hacker not hacka!" Interjected Daru ). Please advise... Huh? You're saying this is also the choice of steins;gate?! I understand, I will take extra precaution to make sure this never happens again. This is Hououin Kyouma signing out. El psy congroo." "You need to understand that that act is getting old." Said Daru. Ignoring Daru, Okarin checked the time on his phone 12:30 p.m. They still had plenty of time to make it to the conference. It's been exactly 10 months since he last saw or heard from Makise. After he was brought back from the R world line, Okarin and Makise had gotten closer to each other. Enough so that they even held hands from time to time but ever since she went back to America, their relationship has taken two step backwards. He hasn't heard a word from her up until a few days ago when she suddenly texted Mayuri out of the blue announcing that she's returning to Japan and holding a conference there and that she would also like to invite them to it, much to Okarins' delight although he didn't show it. Lost in thought, Okarin didn't notice the knock on the door or even hear it open. He was brought back to reality only after hearing the familiar "tu-tu-ru! Mayushii's back!" Mayuri looked up at Okarin, beaming at him. Although she always does this, Okarin noticed that her smile seems more full of cheer, it must be because of Makise he deduced. "Hey, hey Okarin, are you excited?" Okarin looked at Mayuri with a puzzled expression before finally giving an exaggerated "Hmmmmmm?" "Chris-Chan Okarin! Chris-chan! Did you forget?" He knew what she meant but Okarin can't help but feel uncomfortable whenever the topic of Makise arises. He hadn't felt this way before. If he had to guess, it had to be because Makise left without saying goodbye to him or how she hadn't made the effort to stay in touch when she was in America. Despite the fact that he too hadn't tried... He still felt a little upset. Although he doesn't want to admit it. "Okarin, why do you look like that?" Asked Mayuri. "What are you talking about? White lab coat, messy hair, thin figure, weird social interactions. This is the Okarin I know." Said Daru with a bored look on his face. "Ahh it's nothing Mayuri, don't worry about it" said Okarin quickly. Having to see her die over and over again, Okarin can't help but feel a little more protective towards Mayuri and will try to not worry her about trivial matters. "Still, Mayushii feels a bit sad that Ruka-chan and Moeka-san can't come." Okarin shrugs his shoulders "Can't help it, if they can't come, they can't come." Daru can be heard muttering to himself about rules and how they don't apply to females while playing. "Oop! Mayushii nearly forgot." She reached into the plastic bag she was holding and took out a bottle "Here Okarin! !" Okarin smiled and took the bottle from her hand "Ah yes! The drink for scientists everywhere! You did well Mayuri" Mayushii grin and took 2 extra bottles of out of the plastic bag " Mayushii brought extra because the weather is really hot today and Okarin needs it because the conference is going to be long and hard!" Daru paused his game "Mayuri... Can you say what the conference is going to be like again and say it nice and slow." Mayushii looked at Daru "Huh? Mayushii said that the conference is going to be long and har-" "Don't entertain him please" interjected Okarin. "Foiled again" muttered Daru. Mayuri gave a confused expression. Okarin checked his phone again 12:50. "The conference starts at 2:30. Is it okay if we leave now? Can we arrive early?" Okarin thought to himself. Knowing that arriving early just means lounging around the building, Okarin decided to wait it out. "Telling Daru we're gonna be late, even though it's still early. What am I doing?" Thinking this, Okarin sat down on the couch and drank his while gazing at the hourglass. He almost wish that he could speed up time.


	2. Chapter 1 - Quantum Suicide

1

They finally arrived at the building where the conference was being held. Funnily enough or strangely enough depending on how you look at it, this is the same building that started it all. Okarin was a little bothered by this. This place holding so many awful memories. Discovering Makise's dead body, sending that text, traveling back in time to try to save her only to result in accidentally killing her. Memories like that would indeed bring some discomfort, nevertheless, He marched onwards. Once they entered the building. Okarin checked the time 2:00 only 30 more minutes until it starts, until he can see her again.

"This kind of bring back memories doesn't it?" Said Daru walking alongside Okarin towards the elevator. "It sure does" replied Okarin. "I still don't see the point of me coming." Whined Daru "I'm at an important flag event right now. My poor Nagato-Chan, alien or no I still love you." "Hmmm? Where's Mayuri?" Asked Okarin noticing her absence. "She's gone off to buy more drinks for us, you really need to cut down on . Seriously, Finishing three bottles in a span of less than three hours?" Grumbled Daru, wiping his sweat and pulling his shirt so it doesn't stick to his skin "Silence fool! A mad scientist like me always need his daily does of nutritious goodness that can only be found in this special chemical substance." Said Okarin gleefully. "Nutritious goodness, you sure that's not a euphemism for diabetes?" Asked Daru, who appears to have given up hope in Okarin.

Finally arriving at the elevator, Okarin took a look around at his surroundings. Not much has change in the last 5 months. Other than new decor here and there, changes are pretty much nonexistent. "Okarin, you go on ahead. I want to wait for Mayuri here. The walk here made me thirsty." Said Daru with his tongue out, clearly exaggerating his need for a drink. Okarin agreed and took the elevator to the 5th floor. They were to meet up at the upa machine. Standing next to the machine, Okarin recalled how Mayuri wanted a metal upa. He stared at the machine for a bit before deciding "what the hell, why not?" He took out a few coins from his lab coat and inserted it into the machine. As he twist the handle around, he wondered if he could catch a glismpe of Makise early, unlikely as it may seem. The machine let out a little thud sound and Okabe reached into the flap and took out the ball. After a quick twist the ball finally opened revealing a normal upa. "Well, what else was I going to get?" Sighed Okarin. He put the upa in his pocket making a mental note to give it to Mayuri later.

A moment later. Both Mayuri and Daru arrived. Mayuri ran up to Okarin and smiled. "Okarin, did you miss me?" Daru walked up right next to her with a drink in his hand "Ahh the feeling of quenched thirst, feels almost as good as getting to the good parts in a visual novel." Said Daru in delight. Okarin looked at him with concern " I thought you met a girl. What happened? Did you break up? Please tell me you didn't Daru, please." Fretted Okarin, walking up towards him until they were face to face "Of course I didn't, why would I? Just because I met someone from the world of 3-d doesn't mean I can't visit the 2-d from time to time. Anyway why are you so concerned about it?" Asked Daru, taking a step backwards, clearly perplexed with his behavior. Okarin eased up and smiled "Never mind about it, for it is the will of steins;gate that you will marry her." "Wooow" exclaimed Mayuri "Daru-kun is that true? Are you going to marry her? Will you have a baby? Will it be a girl? Mayushii hopes it's a girl." Daru smiled and scratch the back of his head "Well umm, I don't know for sure Mayuri Heheheheh. We'll see how it goes."

The intercom system sprang to life announcing that the conference will begin shortly and that all that were invited to take their sit. "I guess we better go then" said Daru, taking a step towards the conference room. "Come Mayuri let's g- Mayuri?" Called Okarin turning around. "Okarin, Daru-kun look, look!" Squealed Mayushii cheerfully running up to them "Mayushii decided to try the upa machine and look! I got the metal upa!"she held out her hands and in her palms was indeed a metal upa "Wow,that's amazing Mayuri. That's extremely rare." Said Daru, bending down to get a closer look. Okarin stared for a bit and sighed "Just my luck that she would get it right after me." O

karin looked at her and suddenly had a bright idea. "Mayushii...will you kindly contribute that for the future of the lab?" "Ehh? You mean my metal upa?" Inquired Mayuri, and turn her head towards Okarin. Okarin nodded his head instantly. "No, this is Mayushii's metal upa I can't let anyone have it not even Okarin." Mayuri proclaimed, holding the upa close to her chest. "Umm I hate to interrupt your effort to increase our lab budget, but the thing is about to start." Said Daru, pointing towards the door where other people are gathering. "You're right. Come! Let us make haste." Said Okarin and began marching towards the door followed by Mayuri. He didn't realize it before but he was actually nervous, he didn't know how to act. "Should I greet her as soon as we walk in? Should I just sit at my place and greet her after it's over? Should I have brought a gift after all? But what gift? My fork? No she already has that." Were some of the thoughts floating around his head as he got closer and closer to the door. Sweat appearing on his forehead, he took another step towards the door and stopped. "Hello, yes it's me again, it seems that the organization has found a way to mess with ones motor function via vibrations in the air rendering them immobile. It appears to be a trap. It seems I won't be moving from this spot for a whi-" "Okarin, it's not nice to keep Chris-chan waiting you know?" Interrupted Mayushii, holding one finger up. "She's right" agreed Daru, folding his arms. Okarin stared at them and began putting down his phone. He then took a big breath of air and put his hands on his hips. "That's right! Nothing the organization can do will stop me for I am Hououin Kyouma! Hahahahahahah". Chortled Okarin. "He's just delaying the inevitable, isn't he?" Remarked Daru. Mayushii still looking at Okarin, gave a nod.

2

Finally entering the conference room, Okarin scanned the room for any sign of Makise and to his relief and disappointment, she hasn't made her appearance yet. "Hmmm, Chris-chan isn't here yet." Mumbled Mayuri, taking her seat next to Okarin, clearly disappointed. They were seated all the way at back of the room, making it difficult for direct eye contact with Makise. "She's probably gonna make her entrance anytime now, Mayushii" assured Daru, sitting right beside her. Mayuri gave a smile "And when she does, Mayushii is going to give a biiiiiig cheer for Chris-chan!" replied Mayuri, raising a fist in the air in a cheering fashion. Okarin, not paying any attention, looked ahead at the podium debating whether he should make an excuse to use the toilet or not. "Anytime now, Makise will be coming up on the podium and will begin the conference." Okarin muttered silently to himself,putting his arms on the table. He had no idea why he's acting like this, he wasn't like this before, even when reuniting with Makise 10 months before. So why was he like this now? "Umm Okarin?" Queried Daru, " You've been staring at the podium ever since we arrived and you haven't even spoken a word. You okay?" Okarin snapped back into reality and turn to address to Daru. "It's nothing, Daru. The organization... It's messing with me, that's it." Mayuri looked at Okarin and then at the podium and back to Okarin "Okarin, did something happen with Chris-chan?" Asked Mayushii, concern plainly visible in her eyes. "Really, it's nothing to worry about. Just tired, that's it." Assured Okarin, faking a smile on his face. Mayuri looked at Okarin for a moment, and turned back towards the podium, keeping silent. "Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, what is this all about?" Daru asked, looking around the place. "Don't know, That useless assistant never bothers to tell anyone anything." Said Okarin, heaving a big sigh and stretching his arms. "Still though, it's not like her, to withhold information from us " Daru commented, resting his head on the table. "Humph, look at you using words like "withhold" in a sentence, now you're starting to talk like a hacka, good job!" Said Okarin, giving a thumbs up. "First of, it's hacker not hacka. Secondly, what's my sentence structure got to do with anything?" Asked Daru, lifting his head and taking a sip of his drink.

Okarin was about to answer but he was interrupted by the sound of the microphone giving feedback. Turning his attention back to the podium, he finally saw her standing there. The person on the podium cleared her throat "Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming here today on such short notice. As you are aware, My name is Makise Kurisu, and I will be giving a talk about the Many-worlds interpretation." There she is, so close yet so far. Makise Kurisu. The same white long-sleeved shirt with her red tie loosely worn on her neck. The same khaki jacket loosely worn around her. The same red hair and dull blue eyes. "She hasn't changed much in the last 10 months", Okarin said to himself and without noticing a smile formed on his face. "Oooh, Okarin look! Look! It's Chris-chan." Mayuri said happily "Chris-chan looks so cool standing there." Said a fascinated Mayuri. She didn't cheer for her like she said she was going to do. Instead she continued staring at her, fascinated by her lecture. If Daru was happy that Makise is finally here, he didn't show it because as soon as she began her lecture, he fell asleep arms folded and head on the table. Okarin wasn't paying much attention to the lecture, instead he was trying to get her attention. He first tried to yawn as loud as he could, and when that didn't work, he tried coughing from time to time to try and disrupt the lecture. Finally, he tried maintaining eye contact with her, their eyes were bound to meet this way, he thought. But that didn't work either.

Admitting defeat and deciding that they can officially meet after the lecture, he started paying attention to what she's saying. "So to summarize, the many-worlds implies that all possible alternate histories, options and future events are real, each representing an actual world or universe. That means that they could be a large, possibly infinite number of universes and everything that could have possibly happen in our past, but did not, has occurred in the past of another universe. The same can be said true for future events. For example..." Makise reached into a compartment in the podium and pulled out a handgun. Okabe looked at her with alarm and stood up, worried about what she's going to do. Mayuri looked on with shock but didn't say anything and Daru was still fast asleep. The audience were muttering and some were alarmed, wondering if it's a real gun. "As you can see" Makise continued " in my hand I'm holding a 9mm handgun and it is real, don't worry, I have permission to use this." Makise noticed Okarin standing at the back and motioned for him to sit down. Okarin was baffled, not even a hello or a sign that we know each other? Okabe continued to stare at Makise. Makise looked down at the podium and appeared to be checking something. When she was done, she looked back at Okarin. "Okabe Rintarou would you kindly sit down please." Makise insisted with a stern tone.

"Why is she treating me like a stranger?" Okabe thought confused. "Okarin, Kurisu-san is asking you to sit" said Mayuri looking at Okarin. Okarin looked at Mayushii strangely "Mayuri, since when have you started calling Makise "Kurisu-san"?" Mayuri looked at Okarin, bemused "Hmm? Mayushii doesn't know Kurisu-san, so I call her Kurisu-san." Okarin, still standing looked at Mayushii, confused and shocked. "Do you know Kurisu-san, Okarin?" Asked Mayushii, turning her head towards Makise. Okarin turn his head towards Makise too, mystified and discombobulated. "Okabe Rintarou, I'll have to ask you to leave if you don't do as I say." Warned Makise, the gun still in her hand. "What's going on? What's happening? Did I enter another world line? Is it the Reading Steiner again? No, it can't be. Makise fixed it. Makise." With these thoughts in his head, Okarin continued to look at Makise but slowly began to sit down. "Thank you." Said Makise and continued her lecture. "Mayuri, how did we find out about this conference?" Okarin asked, sweat appearing on his forehead. "Hmm? You don't remember Okarin? We saw it on TV, remember? You said you wanted to come here because Kurisu-san was here." Mayushii answered, looking at Okarin with concern. Okarin placed a hand on his forehead and wiped off his sweat and took a deep breath. "Mayuri, d-do you know who is Moeka kiryū?" Stammered Okarin, his eyes still looking at Makise. "Moeka-chan? Of course I do. What's wrong, Okarin?" Mayushii asked, her attention now fully focused on Okarin. Okarin didn't answer but instead continued watching Makise's lecture. "Now, this 9mm is fully loaded but unusable due to a faulty trigger, don't worry, I have done this before in another lecture. So, if I were to put the gun on my head and pull the trigger I won't die. But, a different me, in a different universe will. Due to the gun not being faulty." Makise slowly put the gun to the side of her head and looked around the room.

"Observe." Said Makise and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Shouted Okarin and began running towards her. Closer and closer, crashing into tables and people, until...

The sound of the gunshot echoes throughout the room. The audience stands up and starts panicking while some called for others to get help. Okarin stops in his track, his face and lab coat stained with blood, her blood. Okarin wide-eyed and in shock, walks up to the podium, he prays that this is just a nightmare but it's not, he was awake. He takes one last step towards the bloodied podium and looks down on the ground. He gasps and clasp his mouth shut, his knees give in and he collapsed onto the ground, soaking his pants in blood. Lying on the ground, in front of him, is Makise's dead body.


	3. Chapter 2 - False Premonition

1

"Okarin, are you okay?" Asked Mayuri, sitting beside Okarin at the entrance of the police station. It took less than 10 minutes for the news to get out that a young, promising scientist has committed suicide in front of a live audience. The news reporters appeared no less than 5 minutes attempting to get an interview with anyone that was at the scene of the event. A few reporters had attempted to get some answers out of Okarin as to what had happened but to no avail. After walking out of the conference room, Okarin left the building in a daze, ignoring both Daru and Mayuri's concern over him. As he stood outside the building, trying to figure what is happening, a police officer noticing his bloodstained clothes, brought him over to the police station to get a report out of him. But when they got nothing out of him and getting a brief summary from Mayuri, they let him go. "I texted Feyris-chan and the others" said Daru walking towards Okarin from the counter and holding his phone. "Feyris said she can come pick us up from here, we'll meet the others in the lab." Okarin said nothing but slightly nodded his head. "Hey, Daru," Okarin began, turning his grim face towards Daru. "How many lab members do we have?" Daru closed his eyes, thinking for a moment "Mmmm, if I'm not mistaken, eight including the one that you said that has yet to arrive." Okarin took a deep breath and turn towards Mayuri. "Mayuri, who is lab member 004?" Mayuri tilted her head, clearly confused with the question "Lab member 004? Mayushii doesn't know who's lab member 004." Okarin turned his head towards Daru again.

"You never told us who's lab member 004, you said that spot is reserved for someone special. Someone that we might see again." Daru continued, looking strangely at him. Okarin stood up from his chair and scanned his surroundings. The police station contained barely any people, most of the officers left to check the scene. Other than the three of them, there were a few others who were either there to make a report or to bail someone out. "I need to be alone for a bit, I'm going out for a walk and get some fresh air" murmured Okarin, walking towards the exit. "Okay, don't take too long, I'll text you once Feyris-chan arrives." Said Daru, taking Okarin's seat. Mayuri stared at Okarin's figure until it was no longer in sight, she then gave a big sigh "Mayushii's worried about Okarin. Is Okarin going to be alright?" She asked. Daru paused for a bit before giving his answer "Okarin is Okarin, I'm sure he'll be okay, after all, he still has the lab to worry about." Assured Daru, giving a smile. "But you know, it was a big shock for Mayushii too. Mayushii has never seen someone die in front of her before." Said Mayuri, recalling the gruesome scene she had witnessed. "It's going to be fine, Mayuri" said Daru as he raises his hand and clasp Mayuri's shoulder. "Just be thankful it's not someone you know."

The outside was still hot and sunny, the type of weather that brings out the worst in people. Walking along the sidewalk, ignoring the people staring at his bloodied lab coat, Okarin looks around at the people going about their daily lives, oblivious to the fact that there are multiple worlds, millions of them, living at the same time. He continued walking, his feet taking him wherever the sidewalk led to. He didn't care if he gets lost. He's already lost to begin with, 10 months of a normal life, only to be thrown back into disarray. 10 months of waiting for Makise, only to see her die in front of his eyes. He thought he was used to it, seeing people die in front of him, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. But that was a different story, this time, there really is nothing he can do. He swore to never use the phone microwave (name subject to change) again. Sending d-mails back in time will only bring him to another world line. Messing up the divergence meter was too big of a risk, he's already in the beta attractor field as far as he was concern, going back to the alpha or any other unknown attractor field because of some text isn't something he would like to try. Leaping back in time isn't an option, this world line, if it still is the steins;gate world line, doesn't have a time leap machine. Feeling sorry for himself, Okarin stopped walking and noticing a bench under a tree, sat down. "Why? Why is this happening? I haven't even done anything." Thinking this, Okarin puts his hands in his pockets and felt something, he takes it out and holds it in his hand. "Metal?" He said to himself in disbelief? As he stares at the metal upa, he hears a nearby Jumbotron giving a report about the incident. He puts the upa back in his pocket and heads towards it.

The Jumbotron shows a reporter in front of the conference building and beside her, a picture of Makise is displayed. "The young scientist, Makise Kurisu, age 19, at exactly 2:59 p.m has taken her life in front of a live audience at the Akihabara Radio Hall. While her motive is unknown, police speculate that it has to do with depression due to her father's imprisonment and eventual suicide two months back. Makise Kurisu is well know around the scientific community for her work on the brain's retention system which earn her both the respect and animosity of fellow scientists. Little is known about..." Okarin stopped paying attention as he received a text from Daru, telling him to get back. He puts his phone back in his pocket and begins to walk back, staring at the sky in depression. He hadn't heard a word about the death of Makise's father at all, in fact he hadn't heard any news about her father, Makise hadn't bothered to contact him about it, at least now he knows the reason for her being so moody and stern in the conference. Suddenly he had a realization and stopped in his tracks. "Was that gun really supposed to be faulty?" He muttered to himself.

"Though it is true that Makise seeks the approval of her father, was his death really enough to drive her towards suicide?" Thinking this, Okarin began his walk again, his sadness overcome by his anger towards himself. "If I had known, if I had tried to stay in contact with her. She wouldn't have done it." Okarin muttered furiously to himself. "Come to think of it, what happened to the steins;gate world line?" He stops once again this time looking at the sky, desperate for answers. He thinks back to the time when he was hopping between world lines to try and save Mayuri, how long that 3 weeks was, and the pain of seeing Mayuri die over and over again in so many different ways, if he had to, would he do the same thing all over again with Makise? Without any reason, Okarin raises his hand up to the sky. So many thoughts swimming around his head, it was giving him a headache. Bringing his hand back down, he closes his eyes, seeking refuge from reality and its hardships.

2

"Wooooo! Chris-chan! Go Chris-chan go!" Okarin opened his eyes, he finds himself back at the conference room, and right beside him, Mayuri, with one hand raised up was cheering while Daru, was about to go to sleep. The audience in front turned behind to locate the source of the cheering, clearly annoyed. "Ahh, Sorry about that, Mayuri-chan can you quiet down for a bit? I'm going to start now." Said Makise with a smile. Okarin, confused out of his mind, looked directly at Makise. Makise noticing Okarin's stare, waved at him. Okarin, not knowing how to react, continued to stare at Makise. Makise was clearly bothered by this, her cheeks turning red. Shaking her head, she goes up to the microphone and clears her throat "G-good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming here today on such short notice. As you are aware, My name is Makise Kurisu, and I will be giving a talk about the Many-worlds interpretation." Okarin, finally regaining his senses, turns towards Mayuri "Mayuri, who is that on the podium?" He asked, sweat appearing on his forehead. "Hmmm, that's Chris-chan Okarin, did you forget?" Replied Mayushii, unaware of what he's been through. "Who is lab member 004?" Mayushii, turning her head towards Okarin, replied "Chris-chan, Okarin. Why?" Okarin gave a big sigh of relief "Ahhh,Nothing at all Mayuri, nothing at all." He said with a smile.

While giving her lecture, Makise from time to time, will turn her gaze towards Okarin before averting her eyes back on the audience, Okarin noticing this, will give a sly smile whenever he caught her looking at him causing her to stutter and blush mid-sentence, much to Okarin's delight. As she was nearing the end of her lecture, Okarin starts to realize where this is going and starts to worry. "-same could be said true for future events, for example" Makise reached into the compartment and pulled out a handgun. Okarin, this time prepared to act if she ever points it anywhere remotely close to herself. "As you can see" Makise continued " in my hand I'm holding a 9mm handgun and it is real, don't worry, I have permission to use this." The audience was still doubtful and worried about what she's going to do. "Really, it's fine, I'm well aware of Japan's law on guns, and I wouldn't have brought it here with me if I didn't know how to use it." Makise reassured the audience. After making sure that the audience was calm again, Makise continued "Now, this 9mm is fully loaded but unusable due to a faulty trigger, don't worry, I have done this before in another lecture. So, if I were to put the gun on my head and pull the trigger, I won't die. But, a different me, in a different universe will. Due to the gun not being faulty." Before Makise could put the gun on the side of her head, Okarin stood up and slammed the table with his hand. Daru who was still sleeping on the table, shot straight back up and hit his head on the back of the chair. Mayuri covered her ears after hearing the slam. Makise caught unaware by Okarin's little interruption gave a little "eep!" Sound. "Objection!" He shouted, pointing a finger towards Makise. " I do not believe, she has the proper authority to be holding a gun." Okarin said to the audience. Makise, regaining her composure, cleared her throat "And on what reasoning do you have to accuse me of not having any authority? Mr... Rintarou?" "I refuse to believe I have given my lab assistant my consent to be holding a gun in a conference, Chris...tina." Said Okarin, as he slowly walks up to the podium. "There's no -Tina!" Makise shot back, clearly in disbelief over what's happening. "Silence, the zombie!" He shouted, finally reaching the podium "it's not that either! Get back to your seat!" Said an exasperated Makise. "Hey Daru-kun, what is Okarin doing?" Mayuri asked, confused by Okarin's action. "How... Am I supposed to know?" Said Daru, both of his hands at the back of his head, clearly still in pain.

Standing at the podium, Okarin turn towards the audience "My fellow mad scientists! I sincerely apologize for interrupting this meeting of minds. But it has come to my attention that the organization has learned about our gathering and has come to extract our knowledge of science." Said Okarin as he looks down on the ground with a sad expression. "It pains me to do this, but I will have to cut short this conference but it is all for your own good. I pray you leave the premises alive, El psy congroo." Concluding with that, Okarin grabbed Makise's hand, ignoring her protests, and brought her out of the room. Once they reached the upa machine, Okarin let go of her hand and grabbed the gun. "What do you think you're doing?!" Fumed Makise, clearly angered by Okarin's interference. "Saving your life." Okarin replied. "Look, you ended my lecture early, brought me out here, all for the sake of saving my life?" Chided Makise. "Look,this gun here, isn't faulty. Watch." Said Okarin, he pointed the gun on the ground and pulled the trigger. "Based on what I just observed, I concluded that that gun is faulty." Said Makise, folding her arms. "Silence! The assistant shouldn't question her superior." Chided Okarin, pulling the trigger multiple times. "Damn it, shoot damn it, it is steins;gate's will." He muttered to himself. Giving up, he turns back to Makise and passes her the gun "I throughly inspected the gun and I concluded that it had not been pampered by the organization" Okarin said quickly. Makise shakes her head "10 months I've been gone, and you still haven't changed." Said Makise and sighed. Okarin, clearly having no idea what to do takes out his phone "It's me, I have reunited with lab member 004, a.k.a Christina a.k.a the zombie a.k.a moneybags a.k.a celeb-" "Okay! That's enough." Interjected Makise, and gave a sigh again "I'm going to go and clear things up at the conference. You, Okabe Rintarou, wait for us at the lobby. Okay?" Instructed Makise, walking back to the conference room. "The assistant doesn't tell their superior what to do!" Shouted Okarin, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Do it, or I'm not coming to the lab at all." She replied. "Damn her... She got me" Okarin muttered. Walking towards the elevator, Okarin overheard Mayuri's voice from the conference room "Chris-chan, you're not coming to the lab?" "Don't worry, I'll be there, Okarin or no" "Hey Makise, long time no see." "Same to you too, Daru. How's your girlfriend?" Hearing their conversation while waiting for the elevator door to open, Okarin can't help but smile and think of all the things they could do now that Makise's back. That smile slowly faded as he recall, his unintentional transition between world lines. As he stepped into the now open elevator, he realizes that it will inevitably happen again, it's just a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 3 - Temporary Reality

1

"I hereby commence Operation Fimbulwinter!" Announced Okarin, both of his hands on the table and looking around at his lab members. "Oooh, is that what we're calling the installation of the new air conditioner?" Feyris asked, with a tinge of enthusiasm in her voice. "That's not what it's called! I told you it is future gadget twel- no eleven uh... Thirt... Daru?" Asked Okarin, turning towards Daru. "Fifteen" he replied, standing on the sofa, struggling to install the air conditioner. "That's right fifteen! I was just testing you and you passed, good job" said Okarin, giving both a smile and a thumbs up. "Whatever" Daru mumbled, still focused on the air conditioner. When they arrived at the lab, they found the rest of the lab members waiting for their arrival. "It's a waste to miss Makise-san's first day back, we need to celebrate!" Explained Feyris while clinging onto Makise arm. To commemorate Makise's return, Okarin decided it's time to try out the new air conditioner they got. After getting it 2 months back, Okarin and Daru made many excuses to Mayuri as to why it hasn't been installed yet. From a cramped hand to a broken one. Since Daru was standing on the sofa, the lab members had to sit in a rectangle (circle) around the rectangle table (circle). "It isn't a future gadget if you didn't make it yourself, you know?" Said Makise, fanning herself with her hand. "There are unofficial lab members scattered around the world for your information." Okarin explained, standing up. "We got this one from a reliable member a few blocks back." "What he really said, Chris-chan, is that we got it from for cleaning his store." Mayuri explained to Makise. Makise looked at Okarin and ever so softly let out a "hmmmmmm." "Guh... Mayuri! What did I say about giving out classified information to people?" Scolded Okarin with a flustered face. "Huh? But Chris-chan is a lab member, Okarin." Replied Mayuri, looking at Makise, as if to reinforce the point that she's in the lab because she's a lab member. "Yeah but... Look the organization could have indoctrinated her during her absence, we can't take the risk." Said Okabe, folding his arms, clearly satisfied with his made up answer. "Is that so, well care to test me?" Asked Makise, standing up too. "Well.. I, um... Fine." Concede Okarin, deciding that this would be a good chance to get some answers out of her. "Well then, first question! Why did Makise Kurisu, my useless lab assistant left without a word?" He asked, staring at her, his face giving off a challenging look. "First off, I'm not useless, if anything you're the useless one, I don't see any improvements within the lab during my absence. Secondly, I left because I needed to take care of things back home." Clarified Makise. "But that doesn't really answer the question, Makise-san." Ruka pointed out, finally saying a word in this conversation. "Yeah." Agreed Feyris. Meanwhile, Moeka continues to be a bystander in this conversation. "You heard them... Christina." Said Okarin, hoping to annoy her enough to spill the beans. "Well that's-" began Makise "Guys!" Interrupted Daru. "Just to let you know, I'm trying to install something and having you two shout behind back doesn't really help me in any way. I don't even know why I'm doing this, it's like..." While Daru continued his little rant, Makise sat back down, relief plainly visible on her face. Okarin deciding that it's for the best, didn't press on.

A little while after that conversation, Mayuri and Feyris announced that they were going to get some stuff to celebrate Makise's return and after saying goodbye, left. "Umm, what do we do now?" Asked Ruka. "Beats me, I'm still installing this damn thing." Said Daru, his lack of progress clearly making him irritable. Okarin suddenly heard his phone buzz, he took it out and saw a text from Moeka, he opens it and the text reads:

"Why not talk about our other versions that you've come across? .-."

Okarin turns his head towards Moeka, sitting at the right end of the table. "You sure you want to know that?" Asked Okarin, surprised by her suggestion. Moeka lift her head up from her phone and looked up at Okarin and nodded her head. "What? What did she say?" Inquired Makise. "She wants to know about our other selves." Answered Okarin, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Our other selves..." Muttered Makise, intrigued by the suggestion. "Why not? Seems like the perfect way to pass the time while I do all the hard work." Remarked Daru, finally getting some progress with the installation. Okarin took a deep breath "Is this okay?" He asked to confirm. All of them excluding Daru gave a nod. "Well, I guess this is a perfect time to tell you than any..."

Half an hour later, Okarin was done telling them about all of their versions that he came across. A female Ruka, a Feyris with a father, a dead Makise. An Akihabara without moe. "So, because of that text you sent Daru, you've somehow managed to change world lines?" Asked Makise, after Okarin was finished telling his story. "That's pretty much it." Replied Okarin, standing up and walking to the fridge to get some . "But what about Moeka-san?" Ruka asked, turning his head towards her. Okarin, the bottle close to his mouth, froze. He knew that question will eventually arise. He just didn't know how to deal with it. Despite the fact that he told another version of Moeka about her evil self, he still felt that it was wrong to tell this innocent, non-evil version of her about her other self. But then again, everyone possesses the Reading Steiner to some degree, Moeka might remember her other self eventually. Seeing that, even if he tried to delay it, Moeka will just question Okarin about it some other time. He decided to just tell her about it now instead of beating around the bush and hope for the best. Taking a quick sip of , Okarin turn back towards the others. "Moeka-san." He began, his face turn towards her. "You were the cause for everything." He simply said. "What do you mean by that?" Ruka asked, puzzled. "After we perfected a way to send one's memories to one's past self, Moeka raided the lab and was the one who killed Mayuri." Moeka her face still expressionless looked up at Okarin, as if to say to continue. "You were following the orders of someone called FB." Continued Okarin. "And almost every time leapt I made, you or someone else who worked for Fb, were the one to kill Mayuri." "Hold on, you said you time leaped because Mayuri was killed in an accident." Interrupted Makise, turning her head towards Moeka. "I only said that because I didn't want to tell her this." Confessed Okarin, sitting back down. "So, the only way to save Mayuri was to undo all the d-mails we made." Finished Okarin, and took another sip of . While drinking, he looked at Moeka, waiting for a response from her. He was sure she was in shock, she might not show it but he was sure, anybody will be after telling them that they were the cause for the death of someone. Moeka looked at her phone and began typing before stopping all the sudden. She looked at Okarin and after a moment, put her phone down. "It's okay." She simply said. After Okarin gave her a confused look did she only continue "I remember telling you, that that "me" you were talking about, was a different me, and that I only want to help you." She finished, giving a faint smile. Okarin gave a smile back, feeling stupid that he was ever worried at all.

2

"Well, that was a nice story. Also by the way, the air conditioner is installed." Informed Daru, getting off the couch and walking towards the toolbox to keep his tools. "Ah, finally! I guess you do have some uses after all, super hacka." Commented Okarin, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "It's hacker not- oh forget it, I need a drink." Concede Daru, giving a sigh and walking towards the fridge. At the same time, the front door opened. "Tu-tu-ruu we're back!" Chorused Mayuri and Feyris happily, holding a couple of plastic bags filled with all sorts of ingredients. "Welcome back." Said Makise, giving a smile. "Ruka-chan, look!" Said Mayuri, putting her hand into one of her plastic bags. "Taa-daa! It's a magical girl cosplay set! Hey, hey, can you try it on now?" Said Mayuri happily, running towards Ruka with the dress in one hand and the bags in the other. "Huh? N-now? B-but everyone's watching." Ruka said nervously, looking down at the ground his face turning red. "But Mayushii wants to see Ruka-Chan in this, pleaseeeeeeee?" Asked Mayuri, a smile still on her face. "What are you gawking at, you pervert?" Demanded Makise, catching Okarin staring at Ruka's embarrassed expression. "Uh! Umm, ahhh... I wa- I was uhh," spluttered Okarin, loss for words. Ruka, noticing Okarin's loss for an explanation, blushed even more. "You see, you made ruka-cha I mean kun uncomfortable" scolded Makise, standing next Ruka. "I was.. I was just observing Mayuri's interrogating techniques. That's right, I was just observing, good job Mayuri, that strategy will surely make our hostages uncomfortable." Said Okarin, mentally punching himself. "He's a guy, he's a guy" Okarin repeated over and over again in his mind. "It's okay Makise-san, I'm not uncomfortable." Said Ruka, "In fact, I feel the opposite of that." He muttered silently to himself. "What was that?" Asked Makise. "Nothing, nothing at all." Said Ruka quickly. "Daru-kun is the air conditioner installed already?" Asked Feyris, sitting down on the sofa after wiping it with a cloth. "Ah yes, Feyris-chan it's already installed thanks to me." Said Daru happily. "Hehehehe, can you pet me on the head for a job well done?" Daru asked cheekily. "I'll think about it if works, kay?" She said with a smile. Daru raised one hand up and silently said "Yes!" To himself. Okarin cleared his throat "Okay everybody, it is time for the moment of truth. Gather around, for we will now witness the activation... of future gadget #16." "Fifteen" interrupted Daru. "Silence!" Said Okarin, reaching for the remote. "Now... Brace yourselves." Pressing the "On" button on the remote, the lab members held their breath in anticipation, never again would they have to leave the lab drenched in sweat or enter the lab to seek refuge from the harsh weather only to sweat some more. Never again. "Op, looks like it's missing a part..." Said Daru, referring back to the instructions. " . . ." proclaimed Makise, walking out the front door with both of her hands up in the air. "Ah! Chris-chan come back, we still haven't celebrated your return." Said Mayuri, chasing after her. "Welp, looks like you're not getting a pat on the head." Said Feyris, sitting back down both of her arms folded. "Well, all we have to do is wait for a while." Said Ruka, trying to brighten up the situation. Okarin received a text from Moeka saying "Your super hacker sucks lol :p and I'm hot (T-T)" "I apologize on his behalf for his incompetence." Said Okarin, bowing his head towards Moeka. "Give me a break! I've never installed an air conditioner before! The hell do you want from me?!" Shouted Daru, turning pages in the instruction guide.

After finally getting the air conditioner to work, much to everyone's delight, Mayuri and Feyris began preparing a hot pot while the others waited on the roof. Makise offered to help but after Okarin and Daru insisted that they'll be fine without her did she only give up. Leaning on the railing of the rooftop, Okarin looks up at the night sky, counting the stars, wondering if the number of world lines in a field is equivalent to the numbers of the stars in a galaxy. "This scene feels awfully familiar, doesn't it?"' Said Makise, walking towards Okarin, recalling the trouble they had 10 months back." Okarin looked towards the others, talking and enjoying themselves. "Sure does." Agreed Okarin, a faint smile on his face. "Sure you're not going to disappear on us again?" Said Makise sarcastically. "If I did, I would have done it by now, don't worry, I'm not going to leave you guys again." Said Okarin, putting a hand on Makise's shoulder. Smiling, Makise took the hand that was on her shoulder and held on to it. "Not the answer I was expecting, but I guess that was okay too." Muttered Makise. Looking at Makise, Okarin remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place. From her appearance to her attitude, all of that makes her who she is. When he was in a corner with nowhere to go, Makise was always there for him, no matter what world line he was in. Come to think of it, he had this same thought when they shared a kiss together. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought about the kiss, it was a year and a half ago and yet he could remember it as if it happened yesterday. "Hey, can we go somewhere more private?" Asked Okarin with a straight face. "H-huh? R-right now?" Said Makise caught off guard with the question, her cheeks turning red. Okarin nodded his head and began walking towards the rooftop door. "Come, I need to talk to you about something." Insisted Okarin, nodding his head towards the door. After telling the others that they are going down to check on the hot pot, Okarin and Makise exited the rooftop. Only when they were at the middle of the stairwell, did Okarin finally stopped. Turning towards Makise, Okarin stared into her eyes. "Makise..." His voice trailing off. "Y-yes, what is it Okarin?" Asked Makise nervously, blushing. "Makise... Makise! Wha- what are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 4 - Shattered Redemption

1

Steins;gate worldline

Okarin sat on the couch, the cool air from the air conditioner didn't help the numbness he felt in his head. "What... happened?" He asked himself repeatedly. "Why? Why is Makise here?" He looks towards Makise who was talking to Daru. She appears to be talking about him, but what was she doing here in the first place? Okarin reached into the pocket of his lab coat, something he hasn't worn ever since... ever since she died and pulled out a plastic upa. He looked at it, wondering when he had ever used an upa machine today. He put the upa down on the table and stared at the lab, it looked too well maintained to be his lab and Daru was still here which can only mean one thing, he changed world lines. But how? He destroyed the phone microwave with his bare hands, how did he change word lines? As he was thinking this, Makise walked up towards Okarin and sat down beside him. "Okarin, how do you feel?" She asked softly. Okarin looked at Makise in the eyes, how he longed to see those blue eyes staring back at his, how he longed to bicker and argue with her again, hold her again, kiss her again, but at the same time didn't. It would be too painful for him, if living means losing, then he rather not have been born at all. Still staring into her eyes, Okarin couldn't hold it back anymore. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Tears streaming down his cheeks he continued. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I fought with you, I'm sorry for annoying you, I'm sorry for not being with you long enough... I'm sorry, so so sorry." Makise looked at Okarin's pitiful state too shocked to say anything while Daru stayed silent. " I didn't know what would happen... I didn't know how to act... I just wanted to save you!" He sobbed even harder. "Okarin, it's fine... I'm still here, I'm still alive." Said Makise, trying to reassure Okarin. "Look, let's get you upstairs, they're all waiting for you, Mayuri, Moeka, Ruka, Feyris, they're all waiting. Come let's go." Standing up, Makise held out her hand hoping that Okarin would take it. But it was no use, Okarin sat there, his hands covering his face, sobbing. He's clearly a broken man, one that has lost all will to live. It hurts, she thought to herself, to know so much about the brain, yet having no idea how to mend a broken one.

Unknown worldline

Okarin stared at the room he found himself in, dusty, run down, abandoned. It looked like no one has lived here for years. But here he is, sitting down on a very dusty couch, a blanket over his body. He touched his face, trying to assess the situation he's in, it seems he hadn't bothered to shave here at all. He knew this would happen, but he wished he could have told Makise before it happened. He stood up and walked around his lab, he walked to the end where the phone microwave sat, taking a closer look, it resembled a pancake more than a microwave. It had bits of dried blood on the top and dust everywhere else. He looked at the clothes he's wearing, a plain old t-shirt and shorts. His lab coat nowhere to be seen. He sat back down on the couch, thinking about what he should do now and at the same time trying not to panic. He could just wait like he did last time, if it happened once, it sure to happen again right? So he waited, and waited. It was only after 2 hours did he realize, he won't be able to go back that easily this time. He actually had to do something. Standing back up, he walked towards the front door only to find a bunch of letters on the floor. He picked the least dustiest of them up and opened it, "Dear Okabe Rintarou, I regret to inform you that your rent is way past its due date by 3 months. Unfortunately, you will have to leave if you don't pay by the end of the week." Muttered Okarin, skimming through the letter. Standing back up, Okarin opened his front door and left his apartment. Walking outside, he discovered that it's night here. Noting that down for later, Okarin went to 's store and started banging on it. " ! I need to speak with you, it's me, Okabe Rintarou, open up!" He shouted, banging on the shutter repeatedly. "Okabe? Is that really you?" Asked a voice on the other side of the shutter. "Yeah, , I need to speak with you." Confirmed Okarin, putting his hands back down. The shutter doors opened up revealing a tall, muscled man. "Okabe, what are you doing here?" Asked a surprised . "I need your help." Explained Okarin.

" A year ago was the last time I saw you." Said , pouring tea for the both of them. Okarin, sitting down in front the table recalled the time to when he was here before with Moeka in a different situation. He snapped back into reality, this was more important than reliving past experiences. "So, what's Mayuri and Daru doing now?" Asked Okarin, putting his hands on the table. "Hmmm, you don't know? Of course you don't, why would you know." Muttered , walking back to the table with the tea. "Mayuri still visits from time to time, but she has been coming less frequently, probably because of you refusing to come out." Said , offering a cup of tea to Okarin. "And Daru?" He asked, taking a sip of the tea. "I don't know to be honest, after all the shouting he did 4 months back, he just up and left." Replied , giving a sigh and standing up. "I'm getting tired of you too, Okabe." He told Okarin. "Huh?" Said Okarin, a sinking feeling appearing in his stomach. "One day you show up all hung up and depressed, your coat in blood and your face a mess." Snarled , his voice getting louder. "I don't know what the hell happened, but it sure as hell had nothing to do with Mayuri or Daru." He continued, gritting his teeth. "You don't come out of your apartment, you don't talk to anyone anymore, you refuse to listen to anyone's concern over you including my little girl." 's hands were clearly beginning to shake, he has been holding this back for too long. "Do you know how many times I have to see Mayuri's forced, painful smile ever time she comes to check on you? She tells me everything is going to be fine, but in her eyes, I can see, she's trying not to cry. It pains me to see her like that." Okarin looks up at , his back facing towards Okarin. " And Daru, he had to work two jobs to pay the rent, to pay for you. I hear him every night upstairs, on the phone with his girlfriend arguing. He's been neglecting her to make time for you, he missed her birthday for you."

2

He turn back towards Okarin, his eyes filled with rage "Now you show up here asking about them after they all have left you, what's wrong huh? Missed the attention?" He snapped at him. "Or what? Need Daru to come and pay the rent for you?" He continued. "Are you trying to make amends? Finally coming out of your godforsaken apartment to ask for forgiveness!?" He shouted, kicking the table causing the tea to spill. Okarin stood up, bracing himself in case he decided to throw a punch at him. "Forgiveness? Is that it?! You don't deserve forgiveness! You deserve what you get, alone with no one there for you! You stay away from them. God knows they're better off without you." He finished, breathing heavily, veins clearly visible on his forehead. " ..." He began. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry for it, I truly am... Yes I know I don't deserve any of their forgiveness, what I have done is truly unforgivable." Admitted Okarin, looking down on the ground with a pained expression. "Having done what I did to Mayuri and Daru, I need closure on this, I need to make amends. I need to say I'm sorry before it's too late. I'm not expecting them to forgive me. I just need to meet them one last time." He finshed, looking back up at . "Fine..." was all he said before he pull out his phone and made a call, when he was done, he looked back at Okarin. "I called Mayuri to come visit me tommorow, you can say what you want to say then. After that, leave... You won't be able to pay the rent in time anyway." He said quietly, bending down to clean up the spilled tea. Okarin left the store after that, walking back upstairs to his apartment. It has been a long day, filled with too many events to count. Lying back down on the couch, Okarin stares at the ceiling, wondering if he'll be able fix what this Okarin did and if he'll be able to get back to his own world line.

Steins;gate worldline

The morning sunlight filtered through the gaps in the curtain, the air conditioner's cool air envelopes the room. Okarin sat back up, the blanket falling down to the floor. He looks around the lab. Daru was on the computer, typing away, a drink right beside him. He looks to the side and there he sees Makise, sitting down on the floor next to the couch, her eyes closed. "Makise..." He muttered. He's back. Someway, somehow, he got back to his own worldline. He stands up and walked towards Makise, bending down he looks at her sleeping face. How peaceful, he thought to himself, he could stare at that face forever. "Okarin!" Said a surprised Daru, standing up and walking towards him. Okarin stands back up and turn towards Daru. "Daru, it's me... The real me anyway, what happened when I was gone, where's Mayuri?" Daru took a step back add say back down on his chair, heaving a big sigh. "Oh god, is this really you?" Questioned Daru, his eyes filled with worry. This has gotta be the second time he saw those eyes on Daru, something bad must have really happened. "Yes, it's me, I'm real. Believe me, but I don't think I'll be able to remain here for long, I'll switch again. It's going to happen again." Said Okarin quickly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Right now, I need you to gather everyone here. Can you do that?" Requested Okarin, looking into his eyes. "Yeah, just give me a minute." Said Daru, regaining his composure, he stands back up and started making phone calls. "By the way.." Said Daru, mid call. "Good to have you back, Mad scientist." Okarin gave a smile "Hououin Kyouma never abandons his lab members, you should know this, Daru." While Daru was making phone calls, Okarin decided to let Makise sleep until the rest have arrived and took this chance to think about the other worldline. An abandoned lab, a depressed him, Daru and Mayuri nowhere to be seen. That worldline could have been his if not for the second message he received from himself. That Okarin, clearly did not receive that message. Why is he changing worldlines anyway? His Reading Steiner comes to mind when he thought of this. It's been fixed, she fixed it. Okarin sat down on the couch. Why now? Why is this happening at all? Why didn't it come sooner? Looking at Makise, he wonders how long he can keep this up until he finally snaps.

Author's note: So hi guys, as a first time writer, my work might seem amateurish. So I would like some feedback over my wording and formatting. Should I continue my format like this or add more spaces between paragraphs?


	6. Chapter 5 - Steiner Overload

1

Okarin! Wait a second." Said Makise, raising one hand up, trying to think. This was too much to process even for someone as smart as her. "Look, Christina, I'm kinda in a rush trying to explain." Replied Okarin, walking back and forth the lab. The other lab members sat on the couch, engrossed by Okarin's story. "You don't have to explain, I already know what happened, I told them last night, just shut up and let me think." She said, touching her chin and closing her eyes. "Wah?!" Cried Okarin, turning his head to the lab members on the couch. "You heard this already?" He asked. They nodded their heads simultaneously. "Then why did you sit there and listen?!" He demanded, slapping his forehead. "It was fun to hear Okarin again." Answered Mayuri, smiling. "It was nice, considering the way you were behaving the whole night." Continued Ruka. "Ughhh, this worldline, I swear to god..." He muttered, walking to the wall beside the couch. Okarin leaned against the wall, waiting for Makise's genius explanation as to what is happening. Daru left to go get some stuff for Makise. Uh, Feyris?" He called. "Nya?" Replied Feyris, turning her head towards Okarin who was standing right beside her. "The other me, how did he act like?" He asked, staring at Makise. "Mmmm, all of us except Makise-san and Daru-kun were on the roof that time, so we didn't see how the other Okarin acted like downstairs earlier ." Recalled Feyris, she then turned her gaze towards the floor near the computer. "But Makise-san called us downstairs afterwards asking for help." She told him.

"Why?" Inquired Okarin, noticing her gaze. "When we came downstairs, we saw you and Daru-kun fighting on the floor." She continued "Makise-san tried to stop you, but you were too strong, you keep punching Daru-kun over and over again." Okarin didn't say anything, he knew the reason why the other him attacked Daru, but he did feel bad, he'll apologize later and hope there's no ill will. "Shining finger?" He called. "Anything to report to your leader? I mean me of course." Asked Okarin, putting a hand in his pocket, preparing for the incoming text.

"Nothing to report, other then what over there told you." Said Moeka who was sitting on the other end of the couch with a straight face. " ? I could get used to that, thanks Moeka-san." Said Feyris cheerfully. Okarin stopped leaning and walked towards Moeka, bending down, he looks at her straight in the eyes. He notices that she was sweating despite the air conditioner on full blast. "Assistant." He called. "What? I'm busy here." Said Makise, who was writing on the whiteboard. "What did you do to Shining Finger?" He demanded, still looking at Moeka. "It's the other way around, it's what you did." Said Makise, turning towards Okarin. "What I did?" Questioned Okarin, standing back up. "You took her phone and snapped it in half, screaming "Get out of my apartment before I kill you" and chased her out of the place." Explained Makise, going back to writing. "That can't be true, no no no, I wouldn't do that to a lab member, no matter what worldline I came from. It's a lie. Just like that cake." Said Okarin, shaking his head, not believing it for a second.

"You did." Said Moeka.

"I did." Sighed Okarin.

"With a broom." She added.

"With a broom?!" He shouted.

"I was scared" She whimpered.

"No shit you were!" He shouted again.

"Where the hell did I even get the broom?" He asked, looking around the place for any sign of one. "You took the one from outside the shop and in your rage, broke it." Explained Makise. Okarin froze, all the color from his face disappeared. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone, his hand shaking, he put it against his ear. "Hello, it's me. It seems I won't be here in this world for long. It seems my life will be cut short by an unfortunate misunderstanding and I will have to address my will to the agency. I pray you find a suitable candidate to take my place, and I will never forget my time here. I don't have long so I-"

"Okarin, we paid for the broom already." Said Mayuri, looking at Okarin. Giving a huge sigh of relief, Okarin put his phone back in his pocket. "So, before I say anything else, anymore secrets my lab members are willing to share?"

A while later, Daru came back with the supplies Makise requested and sat down on his chair. Feyris and Ruka had to leave because Feyris had to open the cafe and Ruka needs to do his shrine duties. Okarin was talking to Mayuri about the metal upa that she was holding in her hands while Moeka was asleep on the sofa sitting up. She apparently found it on the table and took it for herself. "At least she has it now..." Thought Okarin, although he was disappointed that he didn't give it to her himself. Her smile could brighten anyone's day. He looked at Daru, who was booting up his computer and taking a sip of bottled water. "Hey Daru." He called. "Mmmm?" Said Daru, typing on the keyboard. "Look, sorry about what the other me did, I heard what happened." He apologized. "Ahh, don't worry about it, for someone of your size, your punches were pretty weak." Remarked Daru, smiling. "Oooh, Is that a test? Want to test my strength, me, Hououin Kyouma?" Quipped Okarin, giving a smile. "Okay, I think I got it." Said Makise, putting the cap back on the marker. "What have my useless assistant managed to solve this time?" Said Okarin, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm not your assistant, seriously you just got back from a world line and yet you're back to the way you were in no time. Psychiatrists will have a field day with you." Marvelled Makise, folding her arms. "But that's why you love me, right?" Said Okarin and immediately regretted his decision.

"Shit!" He shouted out loud before covering his mouth. The room was silent, no one spoke for about a full minute. Okarin put his hands back down and looked at Makise, blushing. "I-I guess I can't argue with that..." Muttered Makise, staring at the ground, also blushing. "What? What's with this tense atmosphere? You two are going out right?" Questioned Daru, looking at both of them. "Silence Jabba! Go back to researching stuff for the lab!" Bellowed Okarin, pointing at the monitor. "That actually hurts, you know..." Responded Daru, clearly not impressed. "A phantom menace more like." Added Makise. Okarin and Daru both looked at Makise. "Oh ho ho ho... You actually caught the reference." Snickered Okarin. "No surprise there, considering what other things she gets." Said Daru with a smile. "W-what? I'm not allowed to watch movies?" Stammered Makise. " I can watch movies, I have the right." She continued. "Does that mean you're a potterhead too?" Teased Okarin. "Oh my god guys, can you stop I need to explain something." Groaned Makise. "This seems familiar to Mayushii." Said Mayuri, wondering what this reminded her of.

2

Makise gave a sigh and walked towards the board finally getting Okarin and Daru's attention. "Okay so, after giving it a quick thought, it is safe to assume that Okarin's Reading Steiner is the problem" said Makise. "But, you fixed it didn't you? That's the reason why I'm here." Okarin pointed out. "True, but it could have just been a temporary fix to the problem." Theorized Makise, walking back and forth. "You know, you're making it sound like your efforts were in vain..." Said Okarin. "But it's different this time..." She continued. "You didn't disappear from existence and our memories weren't altered. Instead, you've been replaced with another Okarin from another world line." Makise walked towards the fridge and took a drink. "If the time between world lines are parallel, then when you return, you'll find yourself somewhere else or at the same place a little while later, either way, the same amount of time has passed between world lines. Your return time might be random, I can't tell until it happens again but you do return, which proves that the thing I did to you last time made sure your Reading Steiner knows you belong to this world line." She took a sip before continuing. "So this is a different problem, instead of disappearing, you're being replaced. The first time was an Okarin in a world line which I believe I died in. Now we can't assume you're always going to end up in that same world line, there's a chance you might end up in a different one." Moeka raised her hand up. "What triggers Okarin's Reading Steiner then?" She asked quietly. "That I can't say." Makise admitted. "But we might learn more if it continues happening, alternatively... There's a chance that she will come again and explain." Said Makise, looking at Okarin. "I didn't tell you this but during the conference, I've leaped to another world line where you shot yourself during your lecture." Informed Okarin, finally mentioning it. "I kinda figured that out myself earlier, considering how strange you were acting then, even by your standards." Said Makise. "The thing is, after you shot yourself, I went back to this world line in the exact same time I leapt to the other, time did not past here but it did for the other." Okarin added.

"That is strange." Remarked Makise. "World lines run parallel with each other so time should have pass." Mumbled Makise, thinking hard. "Chris-chan shot herself?" Said Mayuri in surprise, turning to Okarin for more information. "Why?" She asked. Makise looked bothered when she asked, clearly she knows why the other her shot herself, this is information she doesn't want to reveal yet. "I don't know myself Mayuri." Lied Okarin, convincing both Mayuri and Makise. "In any case, shouldn't we be worried about when Okarin will leap again?" Daru commented, turning his chair to face them. "We should yes, but right now, we can't tell when he's going to leap again, so all we can do is wait for him to do it again." Explained Makise before collapsing on the couch in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, it's just like what happened last time." She sighed. "And I just wanted to hang out with you guys." She went on "Urgh, this seriously sucks." Mayuri stood up and went over to Makise and patted her head. "There, there Chris-chan, everything will be just fine, we'll do our best to solve this." She said cheerfully, still patting her head. Makise gave a smile. "Thanks Mayuri, I needed that." Mayuri gave a smile back in returned. "Oooh, recorded, save and backed up in my brain. Thank you for this data." Said Daru with glee. "Now all I need is Moeka-san to participate and I can die a happy man." He said cheekily, eyeing Moeka-san. Moeka looked at Okarin "Okarin, your super hacker is a disgusting pervert." She said, pointing a finger at him. "Is it alright if I hit him?" She asked, curling her hand into a fist. "Even if you don't have Okarin's permission, you have mine." Encouraged Makise, giving a thumbs up. "Unfortunately, he has his uses, I need him in full functionality or else he won't be reliable at all." Said Okarin, folding his arms. "Man you guys are cruel..." Daru commented.

After Makise's explanation, Makise and Daru started to take out the stuff Daru brought back. "What are they doing, Okarin?" Moeka asked, looking at Daru pulling out what looked like a small cylindrical pole. "Beats me, seriously I'm the founder of this lab yet I don't get informed on projects like this." Said Okarin, walking up towards them. "Moeka-chan, can you help me sew this dress?" Asked Mayuri, who was making a dress for Ruka. "Okay." Was all she said before beginning to help. "Daru, did you managed to hack into Sern's network yet?" Makise asked. "Wait, wait, wait, Sern?!" Yelled Okarin, not believing what he just heard. "Yes, Sern." Confirmed Makise, still taking stuff out. "No,no I refuse, I command you all to stop!" Okarin protested, picking all the stuff they laid on the ground and putting them back in the bag. "Okarin, calm down, I'm not going to build a time machine." Reassured Makise, taking a hold of Okarin's hand. "I'm going to upgrade the phone microwave." She explains. "The phone microwave?" Said Okarin, turning his head to look at the microwave on the table. "Yes, I'm going to upgrade it so that you'll know what world line you have leapt to." Said Makise, letting go of Okarin's hand. "How are you going to do that?" Asked Okarin, walking towards it and blowing the dust off. "Simple." Makise explained "I'm going to use the LHC."

Note: Hello again, looks like I lied about my break... Couldn't resist not writing, I might take one now, who knows. Anyway just a quick update, I updated the description and the other chapters to say 10 months instead of 5 because I think it works better that way... Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 5 - Steiner Overload, Part 2

1

Okarin looked at Makise in disbelief. "Huh?" Makise gave a sigh, and walked towards the microwave. "It's simple, I'm going to use the phone microwave's ability to send messages into the past and implement it onto your long term memory." She explained. Okarin looked at the microwave and then back at her. "Huh?" Daru looked up at Okarin. "We discussed this last night, Makise is going to use the LHC from Sern and connect it to the microwave which will then be connected to you." Okarin place a hand on his forehead. "You're going to connect the microwave to me?" He asked, still in disbelief. "Is it really that hard to understand? Yes, that's what I'm going to do."

Makise confirmed, walking back towards them. "So these... Drawings on the board are the design?" Okarin asked, pointing at the whiteboard. Makise and Daru nodded their heads. Okarin looked at the time on his phone. 12:23 p.m, the beginning of the afternoon. "How long will it take for you to assemble the parts and connect it to me?" He asked, still looking at his phone. "If I have no problems hacking into Sern like last time, then maybe 3 hours?" Daru speculated, sitting back done on his computer. "But what if I leap before that?" Okarin continued asking questions. Meanwhile, Mayuri is teaching Moeka how to sew a dress properly since she has no experience with anything household related. "If you leap before we are done, then all we can do is wait for you to come back." Makise simply stated, putting all the parts on the table next to the microwave.

Okarin put his phone back and looked closer at the designs on the board and then thought of something. "Wait a minute, I know you're a scientist. But coming up with designs like these for the phone microwave in such a short amount of time is beyond even me." Implied Okarin, turning around to look at Makise. "Care to explain, Christina?" Said Okarin, giving a sly smile. "Well um, I guess after the previous incident, I was sort of curious about the microwave's potential and in my free time... Came up with the designs... Not that I would have actually tried them though!" Stammered Makise, caught off guard by the question. "So, in other words, the mad scientist in you could not refrain from testing the microwave and in your madness, drew these designs to try and satiate your burning desire to experiment." Taunted Okarin, still smiling. "Don't twist my words to back up your mad theories, I wasn't going to use these designs at all!" She spluttered, her cheeks turning red. "Face it Christina!" Okarin pointed a finger at her "Only a mad scientist could have done something like this!" Okarin continued to tease her. "If only your tsundere-ness could accept the truth but alas, tsunderes are tsunderes." Turning his back towards her, a smile formed on his face. It has been a long time since they argued like this.

Two hours later, Daru manages to hack into Sern earlier than he predicted, much to his surprise. "You'd think that maybe they'll tighten their security after a whole 10 months." Remarked Daru, taking a sip of water. Makise also managed to finished assembling the parts at record breaking speed. Meanwhile, Okarin not noticing his members accomplishments, was walking back and forth around the lab, paranoid that he's going to change world lines at anytime. "Okarin, I can't sew the dress properly..." Said Mayuri, noticing Okarin's distress state. "Okarin, if you sit on the couch, I can help you to relax..." Implied Moeka, standing up and pushing Okarin onto the couch. "Wait, wha- Shining finger? Wa- s-stop!"

Moeka brought her face closer towards Okarin until they were within kissing distance. Staring into her eyes, Okarin begins to recall the last time they were this close to each other. "W-wait, Moeka stop!" Stammered Okarin, backing up on the couch until he could no more. "I remember, you know... What you did to me." Said Moeka softly, putting her hands on his chest. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Makise, grabbing hold of Moeka's collar and pulling her back. Moeka pointed at Makise. "Jealous?" She asked with her monotone voice. Letting go of her collar, Makise begins walking back towards the microwave. "I'm not jealous..." She said, shaking her head, clearly flustered. "Is this what you call a love triangle?" Mayuri asked, turning towards Daru. "I believe so, Mayuri." Confirmed Daru, Folding his arms and nodding. Moeka stared at Makise's back before looking at Okarin, she proceeds to give him a wink and sat back down beside Mayuri. "How can you act like that with that emotionless face of yours?" Okarin thought to himself, uncertain about Moeka's feelings towards him. She's probably just teasing him, although you can never tell with that girl.

A little while after that little incident, Makise begins the task of applying the parts to the microwave which proved difficult since the parts weren't at all supposed to be installed on a microwave and if she messes it up someway, there goes her chance of helping him. Okarin stared at Makise, her mind set on helping him, with no other goals in between. It made him feel special in a way, if the roles were reversed, he would have probably done the same thing and maybe even more. "Okay, I believe I got it." Proclaimed Makise, wiping the sweat off her forehead and stepping back. "Oh? Did my useless assistant actually managed to-." "If you finish that sentence, I will smash the microwave with my bare hands." Warned Makise, sitting down on the couch. "Please, as if you'll ever defy me." Scoffed Okarin.

"..."

"What, you realize my words ring true and that keeping silent was the only way to answer me?"

"..."

"What's wrong? Did my assistant finally submit her will over to me?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, please don't smash my future gadgets."

"That's what I thought..."

"Chris-Chan is scary." Mayuri remarked looking at Makise and Okarin staring at each other. "She sure is." Replied Daru, typing away on his keyboard. Walking towards the contraption Makise made, Okarin began looking at it from all angles, wondering which part is supposed to go on his head. "So umm, what happens now?" He asks, not entirely sure what's going to happen next. "Now..." Began Makise, standing back up. "We must manually transfer you to another world line."

2

Finally registering what Makise said, Okarin stood on the spot frozen with shock. This wasn't a solution to the problem, this was just adding more fuel into the fire. "D-do you know what you're saying?" Stuttered Okarin, struggling to get his words out. "That means we'll have to-.." "Send a d-mail, yes." Confirmed Makise, staring at Okarin's shocked expression.

"No..no I can't.." Said Okarin, taking a step back, shaking his head repeatedly. "Okarin, please..." Pleaded Makise, taking a step towards him. "I can't, I refuse to do this." He continued to protest. "I'm not going to let all our hard work be in vain, reaching the steins;gate wordline... I'm not going to leave it." Clenching his fist, Okarin averted his eyes towards the floor. "It's going to be fine, once you send the d-mail I'll know that-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE FINE?!" Okarin shouted with all his might. The lab members caught unaware by his sudden outburst, kept silent. "Do you know what I've been through, trying to reach this worldline? I've spent so many time repeating the same days over and over." Okarin said silently. Makise slowly walked towards Okarin, after gaining back her composure did she continue talking. "Okarin, I'm not asking you to go through that struggle again, sending one mail back to the past isn't going to hurt anybody, I know it." She said softly, trying to reassure him. "And how do you know that? Because you theorized it? You know what it's like traveling through time... Surely you know the pain... You brought me back here... And now, you're asking me to leave." Turning his gaze towards her, Okarin stares into her eyes. "Of course I know the pain, Okarin, I'm not asking you to leave. I can't help you unless we send that D-mail."

Okarin continues to stare into her eyes. "How does she not get it?" He thought to himself, the butterfly effect is sure to increase the risk of transferring to another world line, or worse, another attractor field. And if that happens, how will he get back here again? He had barely managed to do it once already, but doing it a second time is madness. The risk is too big, and now with his Reading Steiner running rampant, he is sure to just keep changing world lines, forever stuck in an infinite loop of trying to get back. "The only way to know what world line you'll end up in is to send that d-mail and have you change once." Makise explained. "Why can't you just connect it to me and wait for me to change world lines instead of doing that?" He asks, his patience wearing thin. "That's not how it works, Okarin please, I can't explain how it works right now, I just need you to trust me."

"That's just it with you isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Experiment after experiment, not caring about the risk, just as long as your curiosity is satisfied right?"

"Okarin what are you-"

"I'm not changing world lines, that's what I'm saying."

"You're changing world lines already! It doesn't matter if you do it manually or not, it'll just be one time!"

"ONE TIME!" Slamming his fists on the table where the phone microwave sat, Okarin continued shouting. "THAT ONE TIME SENT ME TO A WHOLE OTHER CLUSTER OF WORLD LINES!"

"And now you're telling me to use it again, the very last thing I ever want to do..."

"Okarin..."

"Leave..."

"Huh?"

"I said leave. I want to be alone for awhile."

"We don't have time, you'll transfer to another world line at anyti-"

"LEAVE!"

Okarin shouted once again, taking very deep breaths, he begins to calm. He knew he wasn't being fair... Makise didn't deserve this kind of treatment, he knew she only wants to help him. But if she only understood the dangers of playing with the phone microwave, then she'll understand Okarin's absolutely refusal to use it.

"Okabe-kun, something wrong?" Opening his eyes, he discovers that his lab was nowhere in sight, instead of Makise staring back at him, what's in front of him now, is the puzzled face of Feyris, wearing a dress instead of her usual maid outfit. Keeping silent, Okarin looks around at his surroundings and to his astonishment, he discovers that his back at Feyris's apartment, sitting down on the couch across from Feyris who was sitting down on the carpet. He must have changed world lines as soon as he shouted, what other explanation could their be? All he can do now is wait for his Reading Steiner to return him back to his world line, but for now, he should try to at least learn what world line he has stumble onto. Staring at Feyris, he decides to question her first. "Feyris" he began. "Nya?" "Where's Mayuri?" Upon hearing this words, Feyris pouted her lips and standing up, jumped onto Okarin's lap. "Wha?" Let out Okarin caught unaware by Feyris's action and her weight on his lap. "Why are you asking about other girls right nyow? Don't nya know it's rude to ask about other girls? Especially when the one you're questioning is your gi-rl-fri-end~!." She said, burying her face into Okarin's black t-shirt. Okarin didn't respond, he was too shocked to do anything. "What messed up world line is this?" He thought to himself, looking at Feyris snuggling onto his chest.

Author's note: Hello, sorry for the long delay between chapters, my internet was down for 5 days and i was busy writing another story. I'll try to release the next one in a shorter time span, other than that, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 6 - Convoluted Hodology

1

Steins;Gate World Line, Beta Field

"No... This can't...be.." Staring at his lab members, Okabe Rintarou continued taking steps backwards, not believing his eyes for a single moment. "O-Okarin?" Calling out his name, Mayuri reached out her arm towards him. Noticing Mayuri's movement, Okarin backs up even more, finally bumping the table where the upgraded phone microwave sat. _What is this... I don't understand._

"Okarin, are you okay?" Daru asked, bracing himself for another attack just in case. Hearing the voice of Daru, someone that at one point in time, he hadn't even met at all, Okarin shakes his head, refusing to acknowledge the only possible explanation for this unexpected occurrence.

"Daru... Mayuri...Makise...Moeka.." Saying the names of the lab members that has somehow appeared before him, Okarin finally accepts that he, for some reason, changed world lines. "Impossible..." He whispers, looking down at his shaking hands. "This lab doesn't...exist anymore... I couldn't change. I shouldn't be here... I gave up on this... I left it all behind." Collapsing down onto his knees, Okarin begins to hyperventilate, the shock of changing to yet another world line especially one that is drastically different from the one he was accustomed to, was too much for him to bear.

"Okarin!" Shouting out his name, both Makise and Mayuri came rushing to his aid. "Daru-kun, water! water!" Mayuri asked frantically in between her attempts to try and calm Okarin down. Meanwhile Makise, unable to maintain her composure at the sight of yet another Okarin losing his mind, pulls him towards her and holds on to him tightly. "Okarin, please... Calm down, I don't want to see you like this, I hate it." A pained expression appearing on her face, Makise closes her eyes, praying to whoever is listening that this ends soon.

Coming back with the requested drink, Daru passed the bottle over to Mayuri, who then begins to open the cap at top speed. "Here, Okarin drink." Holding out the bottle to him, Mayuri forced a smile in an attempt to reassure him. But it was no use, Although Okarin stopped having a panic attack, probably due to Makise, he instead began staring off into the distance. _Feyris... Where's Feyris?_

"I've called the others..." Notified Moeka, appearing next to Daru, giving his phone back to him. "Feyris?" Okarin blurted out, hearing Moeka's words. "Feyris?" He asked again, this time looking at Moeka, seeking her confirmation. Makise, upon hearing Okarin call out Feyris's name, lets go of him at once. The way he said her name, the feeling behind it, that wasn't just a question... It was also a call for help, he didn't call for her, he called for Feyris. No, this Okarin doesn't love her, his heart belongs to someone else.

"Feyris-Chan will be coming Okarin, don't worry." Said Mayuri, also coming to the same conclusion as Makise. "For now, why don't you sit on the couch, Okarin? We'll tell you everything after you've calmed down, okay?" Said Daru, holding out his hand towards him. Okarin stared at Daru for a moment, deciding whether or not he should comply, before taking his hand and walking towards the couch with him, leaving both Mayuri and Makise on the floor.

Having calmed Okarin down, Mayuri stand up and turned her attention towards Makise, who appeared to be displaying no signs of getting up from the floor. "Chris-chan..." Muttering her name, Mayuri placed a hand on Makise's shoulder. "We'll get our Okarin back okay? So don't be like that... Okarin loves you, Chris-chan... Don't worry." For a moment it looks as if Makise had no intention of responding before slowly nodding her head. Standing back up, Makise looks at Okarin sitting down on the couch. Yes, this Okarin belongs to Feyris, not her.

Unknown World Line, Unknown Field

 _What is this?! What was I doing here?_ Screaming internally, Okarin continues to pace back and forth around his room in his new home. After asking Feyris a series of questions about his life here, he found out that apparently, he is now living with Feyris as her boyfriend and is also the co-owner of the May Queen Nyan-Nyan Cafe and when asked about the lab and the members, she replied saying she has no idea what he's talking about and who those people are. Okarin concluded that the lab never existed at all, which also means he has never met Daru, Makise, Moeka, Ruka or even Mayuri. "Arghh! This sucks!" Frustrated at this turn of events, Okarin sat down on his bed, contemplating his life and the other Okarin in his world line.

 _Hello_

"Yes, what is it?"

 _Have you given up?_

"Of course not! That would be ridiculous!"

 _Then what are you doing?_

"I'm... I'm just... Tired"

 _Tired! The organization is gaining the upper hand at every turn. Don't tell me you haven't realized._

"Of course I have! But this obstacle is too big to overcome, even I alone cannot win with the overwhelming odds against me."

 _Idiot! Have you forgotten who you are? You are the great Hououin Kyouma! Founder of the future gadget lab and all of its members. Are you going to sit there, and let the organization take away what's close to you?_

"No."

 _Are you going to let yourself wallow away in self-pity, thinking you're unable to do a thing?_

"No."

 _Are you going to give up on ever seeing your lab members again?_

"No!"

 _Then what are you waiting for? Hurry and forge your path, for that is the will of..._

"Steins;Gate... El psy congroo."

Rejuvenated by the pep talk, Okarin opened his eyes, having found confidence in himself again. Only to find Feyris staring back at him, face to face. "Okabe, who was that on nya phone?" She asked smiling at him. "Urk! F-Feyris? When did you get here?" Stammering, Okarin backed away further on the bed, caught unaware by her presence, putting his phone back in his shirt pocket. _How does she do that?_

"Hmmmm? Acting suspiciously is a big no-no here, O-ka-be-kun!" Said Feyris, jumping onto the bed and landing beside Okarin. "Hey, you ready to go?" She asked, taking hold of his hand.

"Uh, wherever may we be going?" Pulling his hand back, Okarin stood back up and crossed his arms. Trying to play it cool, although failing miserably. Sitting up, Feyris stared at Okabe in the eyes, a mischievous smile begins to form on her face before jumping up unexpectedly and throwing her arms around him. "Wah! Feyris wait waaaait!" Caught unaware by her actions, Okarin lost his balance and fell down onto the floor along with Feyris.

"Hehehe, forgetting our anniversary is also a really big no-no, Okabe-kun! Looks like you need to get me something special if you want me to forgive you~" Lying on top of Okarin, Feyris slowly shortens the distance between their faces.

"R-really? Then, w-w do you want as a umm gift?" Okarin asked nervously, forcing a smile. _No! No! No! I can't be doing this! This is bad... Damn it Steins;Gate! This is your choice isn't it?!_

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Feyris stares deeply into Okarin's eyes, her face inches away from his. "How about a kiss?" She asked softly.

There was a short silence, one that to Okarin, felt like it lasted an eternity before Feyris gave another smile.

"Just kidding!"

"Huh?"

"Now, now, Okabe-kun, if you want a kiss you're going to have to earn it!"

Standing back up, Feyris looked at Okarin still lying on the floor, and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, hurry up! Or we're going to be late for our reservation! Also, make sure you wear the tuxedo I bought you!" Saying what she came to say, Feyris left the room. Leaving Okarin, still lying on the floor, baffled and on the verge of having a heart attack. _First Moeka and now Feyris... This is a nightmare..._

2

Steins;Gate World Line, Beta Field

"I see, so this me actually accomplished what I failed to do..." After calming down, Both Daru and Makise gave a short summary as to why he changed world lines and the trouble they're having, all the while Moeka was concentrating on sewing the dress. Taking a sip of water, Okarin turns his gaze towards Makise leaning on the wall besides the couch. "So Christina, how have you been doing?" Hearing the question, Makise can't help but give smile. "You haven't seen me for so long and yet I'm still addressed as Christina to you... You don't change at all do you?" Giving a smile back, Okarin took a deep breath. "But of course! Hououin Kyouma remembers all aliases! You should never underestimate my intellect... So, how was that?" Daru, who was sitting down on his computer chair, nodded his head in approval. "Sounds just like you never left at all."

Hearing a knock on the door, Mayuri got up from the couch and went to answer it. "Although, I did tell myself to start over and forget.. It's nice to have this again, if only temporary." Okarin remarked, looking around at the lab. _But this isn't mine._ "Well I recommend enjoying it while it last... You'll go back to your own world line at anytime." Stating the obvious, Makise stared at the doorway, waiting for them to appear at anytime. "Mmm, that's what I'm planning." He replied, also waiting for them to appear.

A few moments later, Mayuri reappeared at the doorway and by her side, stands none other than Feyris. "Mm? Mayuri, where's Ruka-cha I mean kun?" Daru asked, noticing his absence. "Ruka-Chan will be coming later, he texted me saying that the shrine is keeping him busy." Explained Mayuri, taking her place back on the couch. Okarin meanwhile, was staring at Feyris, not saying a thing. Noticing his gaze, Feyris began walking towards him. "Kyouma-kun, Do you still nyow me?"

Hearing her words, Okarin can't help but laugh out loud by the ironic question. "Kyouma-kun... I never thought I'll be able to hear you call me that again." He continued laughing, much to Feyris's confusion. When he was done, he continued staring at her with a smile on his face and a gentle look in his eyes. "Uhh, Kyouma-kun, something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. Okarin didn't reply but instead held her hand, Makise meanwhile, looked away. "Huh? Okabe-kun, what are you doing?" Pulling her hand away, Feyris took a step back, puzzled by Okarin's eccentric behavior.

"That's right, I forgot, we're friends here aren't we?" Realizing his mistake, Okarin gave a sigh and apologized. Feyris turned towards Makise for answers but all she got was silence. "Feyris-chan can you help me with this?" Moeka asked who was sitting on the floor, her hands all tangled up with strings. "Woah, Moeka-San how did you managed to do that to yourself?" Asked a surprised Feyris, heading towards her direction.

That's right, in this world line we're just friends, nothing more. With this in mind, Okarin stood up and began walking towards the front door. "Okarin, where are you going?" Asked Mayuri, noticing his movement. "To the roof." He replied. "You might switch places up there, you know." Said Daru, turning his gaze towards Makise. Makise stopped leaning and began walking towards the exit too. "Okay... I'll come with you."

Arriving on roof, Okarin stared at the skies, it's been so long since he has seen the skies from up here. _Other me, I commend you for being able to pull this off, but it looks like our battle is far from over._ "Hey, Kurisu..." Hearing him call her name, Makise turn towards him in surprise. "The other me... Does he have anyone he loves here?" He asked, locking eyes with her. For a while, Makise didn't respond, reluctant to answer, before slowly lifting her hand up and pointing at herself. "Hmm, I should have known." Smiling, Okarin turns his gaze towards the skies again. "But really though, what a terrible lab leader I am, falling in love with your assistant, seriously."

"It's strange you know?" Remarked Makise, also looking at the skies. "Here you are, the person I love and yet at the same time, aren't."

"It is strange." Grabbing hold of the railings, he looks at her again. "It also hurts, doesn't it?"

"It does, it hurts so, so much." A single tear falling down her cheek, she continued. "I know... I know you aren't him, but I just... I can't help myself. You belong to her not me... I know this... So why? Why does it hurt?"

"We'll fix this, don't worry." Putting his arms around her, he continues. "He'll come back, remember? So please, save your tears for him. Not me." Wiping away her tears, he gave her smile. "I may not be him, but I am still your boss, so I believe following that order is absolute."

Taking a deep breath, Makise gave a smile back. "I guess I better follow it then." Nodding his head, Okarin let go of Makise. "We'll fix this, you'll see..." He assured her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..."

Realizing they weren't alone, They both turn their heads towards the source of the voice and gave a gasp of surprise. For standing in front of the stairwell, is none other than Amane Suzuha.

Author's note: Hello again, I added more space between paragraphs because someone suggested it. Also, I have written off the divergence meter in the previous chapters, because they don't add up story-wise. The next chapter will as usual be out in a couple of days. Feedback is always appreciate, as I need ways to improve myself. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 6 - Convoluted Hodology, Part 2

1

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Walking towards their stunted figures, Amane Suzuha gives a smile. "Although to me, it has only been 2 hours since I've last spoken with you."

"2 hours? You mean to my future self?" Makise asked. "No, I mean to you here, 10 months ago, right? I bet Okabe is grateful for what you did." She said, turning her gaze to Okarin. "But this isn't the same Okabe, is it?"

"So that means, you know the problem we're having now."

"Yes."

"And since you're here... We didn't fix it."

"Unfortunately..."

At this, the two of them kept silent for a moment, finally grasping that this isn't going to be as easy as they thought. "Amane.." Said Okarin quietly. "Can you tell us what happened?" Nodding her head, Amane sat down on the concrete ground and motioned them to do the same.

"After you brought Okabe back from the R World line, I went back to my own time, having done what I needed to do. But as soon as I exited the time machine, I found you waiting for me, Makise. You then proceeded to tell me that implanting a memory into Okabe to keep him from fading out of existence wasn't the correct solution. In fact, it just made it worse. Needless to say, I was confused. "How did it make it worse, Okabe returned right?" I asked you. You told me that while yes, Okabe does exist now in the future, what doesn't exist however, is the original Okabe."

"So, what you're saying is... I don't return my own world line?" Okarin asked. Shaking her head, Amane proceeds to answer his question.

"Actually, you will return, so will the Okabe of this world line... The thing is, you stayed in yours, while the original Okabe continues to leap to others. I'm sure you had already upgraded the microwave at this point in time but unfortunately... It didn't help. While it is useful for Okabe to know the divergence number of the world line he leapt to. It didn't help in fixing the problem."

"What do you mean it didn't help?" Makise asked.

"Apparently, you tried to figure out if there's any pattern in the world lines Okabe has leapt to, to the point of even asking him to remember the divergence numbers in an attempt to find one. The intervals between leaps, time of leaping, time of arrival, all this you have recorded, even right now, you have your watch set on a timer, right? But after one final leap, he never came back. His Reading Steiner had stopped recognizing its own world line due to again, the amount of leaping he has done. Only this time, He didn't fade out of existence, his consciousness has instead been destroyed. When I went to go see him... I didn't expect to see a shadow of a man, he's not there.. His body no longer has a soul. A blank stare, that's all he has to offer you.

"Then, what happens to my- the original Okabe?" Makise asked worryingly, frightened of the things that will come if she fails.

"You hypothesized that Okabe has become a metaphysical being of sorts, transcending the laws of space and time, trapped in an endless cycle of leaping world lines forever. If we are to believe that, then it is safe to assume that Okabe is bound to eventually leap into this world line again. But considering the amount of world lines there are in an attractor field, I'm afraid Okabe's physical being will outlive it's life before he is able to come back, even if he did come back, he'll just leap again. And if he doesn't have a physical body to leap to anymore..."

"What happens?" Makise insisted.

"It's just a theory, but if that were to happen, he will probably be floating in a void of world lines, unable to enter any of them. An immortal consciousness that has no reason of existing. An impotent entity capable of only observing the attractor fields."

Once again, they were shocked into silence, the one most affected by this was none other than Makise. "So after speaking with your future self, I went back in the time machine and travelled here." Concluding her explanation, Amane begins to stand back up.

"So then, how do we fix this?" Okabe asked, also standing up. Hearing Okarin's question, Makise looked up at Amane, her eyes showing a glimmer of hope.

Closing her eyes, Amane gave a big sigh and shakes her head. "Im afraid... I don't know. Your future self didn't have enough data to figure out the cause... I'm sorry."

The faint light disappearing from her eyes, Makise brings her head back down and hugs her knees. "I can hypothesized what happens to him, yet I can't help when he needed it... Even in the future, I can't do anything."

"Kurisu..." Saying her name, Okarin also begins to feel discouraged.

"Stop that, Makise, if you're just going to give up right there, what's the point in me coming back?" Walking up to her, Amane puts her hands on her shoulders. "You should always be stronger than the struggles you are facing, otherwise you'll just end up not accomplishing anything."

"Then what do I do? What can I do? It's impossible..."

"So after hearing me tell you all this, you're just going to let Okabe slip away?"

"..."

"If you're ever going to save him, then your passion must be strong enough to overcome anything."

"..."

"Would you rather forget him then, like last time?"

"No... I can't live...like that. I don't want to forget."

"Then raise your head, we got a lot to do."

Removing her hands, Amane begins to unzip the backpack on her back, that both Makise and Okarin had failed to notice. "What's that?" Asked Okarin.

"This..." Reaching into the backpack, Amane pulls out a thick folder of paper. "is Makise's research." Taking the folder, Okarin begins to flip through it. "This is... This is..."

"What is it?" Standing up, Makise walks towards Okarin, intrigued at what her future self wrote. "I have no idea... I don't understand anything. But it looks interesting..." He said, passing the folder to a disappointed Makise. "I just recently became a mad scientist again, give me a break."

Looking at the contents of the folder, Makise will occasionally mutter some unintelligible scientific mumbo jumbo to herself that Okarin, try as he might, couldn't comprehend. After she was done looking at the folder, she turn her attention towards Amane. "The black hole theory, Dirac Antiparticle theory, and the exotic matter theory... These are all.. different somehow.."

"Of course they're different, you applied your own equations to them, trying to see if any of them will help with Okabe's problem..." Answered Amane, rummaging around her backpack. "My own?" Said Makise, looking back at the folder.

"Yes..." Finally founding what she was looking for, Amane took out what looks like a cellphone and passed it to Okarin. "And succeeding..."

Inspecting the device, Okarin puts it up to his ear. "Hello, It is once again, I... Hououin Kyouma! That's right! The organization hasn't won yet, for I have return from my early retirement to-"

"Okabe, if I press this button...your ear will be fried. Do you want that?" Holding out what looks like a remote control, Amane smiles at Okabe as her finger slowly descends onto the button.

Quickly distancing it away from his head, Okabe gives a smile back. "No I do not want that, thank you very much."

"What is this?" Asked Makise, taking the device from Okarin. "That is the fruit of your labor." Tossing the remote control to Makise, she continues. "When attached to the phone microwave, it enables Okabe to manually transfer himself to a specific world line without the consequences of sending a d-mail. Think of it as what Okabe's Reading Steiner is doing right now, only he can do it anytime and at his own will."

"So, in what way are we going to use it?" Asked Okarin staring at the device. "Although I did say that we couldn't figure out how to fix the problem, what we can do however, is delay it and hope for the best." Zipping her bag, Amane begins to stand back up. "We're going to let this Okabe stay here a little while longer."

2

Unknown Worldline, Unknown Field

"So Okabe, what are you going to get me as a gift?" Staring at Feyris' smiling face across the table, Okabe struggles to come up with an excuse. "Um, well you see... It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I tell you right now, would it? It's a secret."

"Hmm, I guess nyore right, it better be good though! Or else, no kisses for nya~" Forcing a smile, Okabe takes a look around their surrounding. _This restaurant is too high class for my taste. And this suit is killing me! Okabe Rintarou, you made some poor life decisions._ "Okarin." Feyris said softly.

"What?" Caught unaware by his nicknamed being called, Okarin looks at her strangely. Noticing his expression, Feyris waves her hand. "Oh, I just thought of that nickname all the sudden. It's quite clever isn't it? Combine the "Oka" in Okabe and "Rin" in Rintarou. That settles it! You are now called Okarin." Giving a wide grin, she points at him. "Nyow it's your turn, come up with a nickname for me!"

"A nickname? Isn't Feyris Nyan Nyan your nickname already?" Pouting her lips, Feyris lays on her head on the table and draws a circle on it with her finger. "That's not good enough, Okarin. I want one made by you."

Before Okarin could answer, a waiter came before them and ask for their orders. Okarin not knowing what to order left it up to Feyris to order their food, much to her delight. Beckoning the waiter to come closer, Feyris whispered their order into his ear. _What is she ordering... This is seriously suspicious_. When she was done, she smiles at waiter and after nodding his head, left.

"Ummm Feyris?"

"Nya?"

"Was it necessary to whisper the order?"

"Of course! Surprises are the spices of romance after all."

"I see..."

"Anyway back on topic, what should your lover be called, Okarin?"

 _Ahh crap, think of a nickname, you've been doing this for so long. Hurry, hurry!_ "How about uhh... Nyan Cat! Yes... It fits perfectly." _I'm so disappointing, I can come up with better damn it._ While Okarin was punching himself mentally, Feyris on the other hand, seems perfectly content with it. Smiling, Feyris took hold of Okarin's hand and brings it up to her face. "Hehehe, a nickname Okarin gave me, I'm so happy. I guess a prize is in order tonight!"

Confused, Okarin wonders what she could be talking about. "A prize?" He asked. At this, Feyris gives Okarin a mischievous smile and a wink. Finally figuring out what she meant, Okabe blushes and looks away. "Eyaa~ Okarin, shouldn't I be blushing? A lady shouldn't be the one who talks about this stuff, besides it's our anniversary after all." Letting go of his hand, Feyris looks at him with eyes full of care. "Hey Okarin, you love me right?"

"Huh, where did that come from?" _What's this? Okabe Rintarou, how far have you gone with Feyris?!_

"Come on Okarin, a poor, nyaive maiden's heart like mine needs reassurance from time to time, you nyow?" Said Feyris, winking and scratching the air like a cat.

Keeping silent, Okarin struggles to figure out what to say. _Come on Okabe! Just say "Yes, I love you." It isn't that hard. I can't ruin this Okabe's relationship, come on!_ Finally gathering the courage, Okabe stares at Feyris. "I-"

"Here's your order, Sir, Madam." Placing their order on the table, The waiter gave a bow and walked away. _Thank god!_ "Wow, the service here is fast." Remarked Feyris, who seems to have forgotten the earlier question. Starving, Okabe lifts up the silver dome, revealing the contents to be one large plate of spaghetti. Frowning, Okabe looks at Feyris. "Feyris, they seem to have forgotten an order..."

Smiling, Feyris proceeds to answer his question. "They didn't forget Okarin, this is our dinner."

"Wait, we're sharing a plate?!"

"Yup! It'll be just like that movie. Our lips coming into contact by a single strand of spaghetti, doesn't that sound romantic? Come dig in!"

"I thought I won't get a kiss until I give you present!"

"Hmm? That's seems too cruel for me to do. I can't stand seeing you sad Okarin."

Before Okarin could continue to protest, his phone started ringing, whipping it up to his ear, he begins to answer. "Hello?"

"A dinner date with Feyris, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I need you to come up with an excuse to go to the toilet right now."

"I think you got the wrong-"

"Just do it, trust me."

Okarin paused for a while, wondering if he should comply to this guy's request. _What kind of trouble is this Okabe in?_ Putting the phone down, he looks at Feyris. "I need to use the toilet for a bit, I'm not feeling so well, do you mind waiting?" Already eating the spaghetti, Feyris wasn't too bothered and just gave a nod.

Walking to the restroom, Okarin wonders about the mysterious caller. _Who is this guy? He sounds awfully familiar..._ Entering the restroom, he discovers it to be empty and puts the phone back up to his ear.

"I'm here, who are you and what do you want?"

"Okay... My time is limited so I'll keep this brief."

"Keep it brief? What are you talking-"

"Your lab members, You're going to need them if you're ever going to fix your problem."

"My problem?! How do you know about it?"

"Because I belong in that world line, Hououin Kyouma.

"Wait... you can't mean..."

"That's right, it's me, Okabe Rintarou."

Author's note: Hello, I'm sorry if I took so long, writer's block is a pain the ass. Anyway just a reminder, the divergence meter has been written off in previous chapters. The next chapter will come out again in about the same time. So, I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 6 - Convoluted Hodology, Part 3

"Okabe... Rintarou?"

Staring at his dumbfounded expression in the restroom mirror, Okarin touches his reflection, not really believing the situation he's in.

"That's right, I'm you in your world line."

Snapping out of his dazed state, Okabe takes a deep breath and continues talking with himself, putting his weight against one of the stalls to support his shaking knees.

"How is this possible? How am I talking to you right now?" He asks, putting both hands on his phone, worried that it might drop due the state he's in.

"Unfortunately I don't have time to answer all of your questions. Right now, I need you to do as I say. Can you do that?"

Okarin paused, considering whether or not to answer. _This is probably impacting the world lines in a major way, should I really trust myself? What if I don't come back? Forget about coming back, I'm talking to myself, isn't that already damage enough?_ Taking another deep breath, he gives his reply.

"Okay, I trust you. What do I need to do?"

"Okay unfortunately, you're going to have to bear being in that world line for at least 2 days, during that time I need you to-"

"Huh?! T-two days?! I-impossible, I can't stay here for two days! How is that even possible?!" Nearly shouting into the receiver, Okabe took multiple deep breaths to calm himself down. _I'm trying to help me, this isn't he's fault_.

"Sorry, that was a little too much for me to take in, continue."

"It's alright, I understand. Anyway, I need you to gather the lab members before I come back, I'll handle the rest."

"Handle the rest? What are you doing in my world line?"

"When you come back, you need to do exactly what Suzuha says."

"Suzuha's back?! Wait, how did yo-"

"Enough! Just gather them, you have 2 days, probably less, if you haven't managed to do that by the time we switch back, the situation will get more complicated."

"Why am I being kept in the dark?!"

Steins;Gate World Line, Beta Field

Okarin kept silent, lowering the phone-like device to his side, he takes a look around the lab, the faces of the lab members staring back at him but he was only looking at one, and that was Amane. Giving a nod, Amane encourages Okarin to continue. Bringing the phone back to his ear, he gives a sigh.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

As if sensing the end of the conversation, the other Okarin shouted loud enough for his voice to be heard by throughout the lab.

"Wait! let me speak to Makise, please."

At this, Okarin lowers the device once again, and turns to look at Makise. Walking towards her, he puts the phone back up to his ear.

"Unfortunately, she can't hear you... No one can hear you."

"What do you mean they can't hear me? Answer m-..."

The line was cut, signaling the end of their conversation.

Silently handing the device to Amane, Okarin sat down on the couch, his head was killing him. "Well done, you lasted longer than I thought." Said Amane, handing the device to Makise. "Although, it isn't over yet. You'll need to call him again soon."

"I know..."

Looking at the device that has been past to her, Makise gives a faint smile. "He asked to talk to me, didn't he?"

Nodding his head, Okarin looks at Makise, smirking. "He really does care about you doesn't he?"

"Of course! Chris-chan is everything to Okarin." Said Mayuri, who was sitting down beside Okarin.

"Well, I wouldn't say everything, he still has the lab, his future gadgets, his ego..." Listing off examples with his fingers, Daru remembers the question he's been meaning to ask. "Wait never mind that, who is this girl you brought here?"

"That's not important, what's important is that she's here to help." Said Makise, Putting the device down beside the phone microwave. "We have no time to waste, we need to start now."

"We're doing it now? My head still hurts though..." Rubbing his forehead, Okarin stands back up and walks to the fridge, seeking out something cold for his throbbing forehead.

"Hey Okabe! If your head hurts, your always welcome to put your head on my lap!" Teased Feyris. Although he was tempted to take her up on her offer, Okarin did the best he could to resist. _Telling her we're lovers will be too awkward. I can't do that._ "Feyris! You're supposed to be training your special skill, the league of shadows will be coming at any moment."

"Meow, you're right!" Standing up, Feyris got into a stance. "My hand of Excalibur must be pushed to its limits!"

"Guys, I exist... Please talk to me." Sitting in a corner of the lab, Moeka raises her hand. Trying to get somebody's attention.

"Okay, okay, that's enough noise. The next world line transfer will happen soon." Holding the folder in her hand, Amane flips through the pages. "If this is accurate, Okabe should have come back 5 minutes ago. But since this Okabe still here, it means it worked."

"About that, what exactly did worked? All I did was talked to my other self." Taking out a cold drink of , Okarin puts it up on his forehead and looks at Feyris, waiting for an answer.

"Since you used the device, you might have realized that it has more than one use, other than transferring you to a specific world line, it also enables you to talk to the other Okabe, at a cost of severe mental exhaustion."

"But how does it work?" Okarin asked, sitting back down on the couch,

"It's function requires the use of the phone microwave, which is why we attached it to that first. But the only person capable of using it is you, Okabe, you probably know why. Think of it as a world line radio. Just like knowing the frequency to a station, You need to know the divergence number to a world line. Thanks to Makise's notes we know every single one of divergence number Okabe has stumble upon. All we needed to do is attached the device to the microwave, afterwards we send a text containing the number of the world line we want to connect with. It's just like sending a D-mail, except the device will detect the incoming text, and somehow, I don't know how you managed to do it Makise. But somehow, it will be able to connect to the other world line. Although, you need the Reading Steiner in order to actually talk. Which is why we couldn't hear the other Okabe's voice, you're talking to him in your mind. Not through the device."

Finishing her explanation, Amane takes a deep breath and rubs the back of her head. "Seriously, the things I remember and do for you guys, I better get rewarded when I get back."

Tossing the bottle to Amane, Okarin gives a smile. "Here's your reward for now, I'm sure there'll be more in the future. But for now, what's the plan?"

Author's note: I'm truly, truly sorry for this, but unfortunately, I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter, but rest assured, I am not going to stop here, there will be more. The reason for this being that I have 2 other fan fictions I'm writing as of now and I'm entering my final year of high school. So I'll be pretty busy, I can't pinpoint an exact date when I can release a next chapter, but I'll guess somewhere in the middle of January. I recommend following so that you'll know when the next chapter will be release. As always, thanks for reading my story and I'm really truly am sorry for this.


End file.
